Just Another Victim new
by Thetford
Summary: Ok, I wrote the original 'just another victim' thats on here but for some reason it has gone from my profile, which means that I cant edit or updaye it at all. So I've re-posted it here instead. R&R!
1. Chapters One to Four

_**Ok, I don't normally write horror fics… and haven't wrote any form of fic recently. But hey, got nothing to loose by writing down some ideas anyway. This is based on the Jeepers Creepers films, I watched them before going to bed and this is the result! So some (in fact most) of it hasn't really been planned out yet. Oh well I'll put up a chapter and see what people think.**_

_**Constructive criticism is welcome as long as its not simply 'this is crap' or something along those lines, explain why**_** you think that and how you think I can improve. Ideas and suggestions are also welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I think we all know that I don't own the creeper from the Jeepers Creepers movie, if I did why the hell would I be writing ideas on here? I'd make them into a proper film. However, I do own some of the characters who are in this fic.**

---

**Chapter one**

Rain pounded down onto the roof of the car as it drove through the long winding road surrounded by open farmland that seemed to stretch on for miles and miles. Three figures sat in the shelter that the small car provided. Two in the front and one in the back.

In the front drivers seat was sat an eighteen year old boy, his dark blonde hair swept back off his face so that his cool blue eyes were visible, next to him in the front passenger seat was a small framed female with long, white blonde hair. She was currently complaining about the rain pouring down around them, much to the dislike of the only conscious person in the back of the car. A girl with long dark hair with a fringe that fell to partially cover her bright blue eyes.

"Lizzy, for Gods sake will you stop whining?" the dark haired girl in the back asked the blonde in the front after she had had more than enough of the constant complaints. "I will not! Its cold and its raining! Tell her Danny, she's _your_ sister!" "Cut it out both of you. Lizzy… could you just give it a rest for five minutes? Your making it hard to concentrate on the road. And Kat, please stop having a go at her, you know its hard for me to take sides between you two." Danny answered, clearly annoyed at both of them.

Lizzy made a 'humph' sound and turned away from Danny to face the window completely while Kat just rolled her eyes and glanced out of her own window. _Sure tough choice, stick up for your little sister or some girl you've known only a few weeks… _she thought moodily to herself as the car continued on its journey through the darkness.

She continued to stare out of her window, _why did I agree to this? Go on a road trip with your brother and his idiot girls friend who wont shut up about the storm? With no one else to talk to. What else could POSSIBLY go wrong?_

Almost as if on cue the car lurched to the right as if it had been hit on the side by something extremely large. Lizzy screamed as the car then lurched to the left like the other side of the car had also been hit. "What the hell is going on!?" Danny half asked as he tried in vain to get the car back on course. Kat moved to look out of her window but couldn't see a thing through the pitch black on the other side of the glass.

Suddenly the car lurched again, this time Danny lost control of the steering and the car spun out of control of the road completely. The window next to Kat smashed showering shards of glass down on her cutting into the skin of her arms and face. If there was ever a time to be grateful for all the open space now was the time. With nothing to crash into the car eventually slowed to a complete stop on its own.

Kat lifted her head and glanced around checking that the others were all okay before she kicked her door open and stepped out of the car along with Jack and Lizzy. "shit, Danny!" she ran round the front of the car and flung the drivers door open to find that Danny was absolutely fine other than a little dazed. She helped him out of the car and into the rain that was now starting to lighten considerably into more of a drizzle than the heavy downpour it had been not long ago.

"Great! Just fucking great! Now what are we going to do?" Lizzy shouted as she walked away from the car, flailing her arms around as she ranted about absolutely everything possible. "Are you okay?" Danny asked Kat as he finally stood up strait to hold his own weight onto to collapse down again. "yeah I'm fine, don't worry, but it doesn't look like you are," Kat replied looking at his knee which looked swollen already.

Suddenly there was a swooping sound, much like a large bird swooping down toward the ground and then there was silence. _Wait… silence? Its too quiet… where's…_ Kat looked over to Lizzy to see that she was no longer in sight. "Lizzy!" she yelled her tone annoyed, where the hell had the idiot gone off to now? There was no reply as Kat helped Danny to sit back down before she walked away from the car. "Lizzy where the hell are you?" she yelled her voice echoing in the darkness. No response. "Lizzy!" Danny yelled, his voice far more desperate than his younger sisters, "where are you?" he called as he struggled to his feet and limped towards Kat. "Danny, don't be stupid, you go sit down I'll find her" Kat said quietly walking forward, further away from the car.

Suddenly there was a crash behind them as something hit the front bonnet of the car causing the windscreen to smash. The pair spun around to see a body laying on the front of the car. A body with long blonde hair…

Danny yelled and ran, as best he could with his injury, towards the body but Kat stepped forward grabbing his arm. "No, Danny, I don't like it, I don't think it's a good idea to go over there." the whole thing seemed to much like it had all been planned out already and that things could only get worse from here. However her brother only tugged his arm free and continued limping towards the car. "I don't care, I think its Liz" he muttered shrugging her away yet again when she tried to drag him back.

Kat watched as her brother limped as quickly as he could towards the smashed up car desperately trying to call him back. This whole thing seemed to much like some kind of trap for her liking. As she watched Danny got to the car and walked slowly around to the front of it, suddenly he spotted the body that had fallen seemingly from nowhere and screamed. "Danny!" Kat yelled running forwards towards him, she already knew what, and who he had seen, the flash of blonde hair she had spotted along with Lizzy's sudden disappearance had been enough of a giveaway for her to work it out.

She only made it a few steps when a figure dropped down in front of her, seemingly from the sky above, and caused her to skid to a sudden stop. The figure, surrounded by shadows, turned slowly so that he was facing her making Kat gasp quietly and step back. Before her stood a man, at least a head taller than her, wearing a long, worn leather coat and a fedora hat, but there was just no way on earth that he was human… his face indicated that much. He smiled, showing rows of sharp, needle-like teeth.

"Kat…" Danny spoke, his tone panicked as the figure took a step towards her. She found that she couldn't move, a cold fear was coursing through her veins freezing her to the spot. Her fear seemed to intensify ten-fold when the man sniffed the air in her direction and grinned at her once again.

"Kat move!" her brother shouted as the figure took a second step towards her and yet she still couldn't make her legs move, the natural instinct of fight or flight wasn't present at all. Her eyes wandered lower and she saw a small, machete-like knife that appeared to be made of a carved ivory and it was in the figures clawed hand. She then knew immediately that was the reason behind her brothers panic.

"KATRINA!" Danny yelled loudly, "MOVE!" that seemed to work, only her parents had ever called her by her full name and they were long gone now, but hearing that name seemed to snap her out of her daze and finally her legs moved as she ran past the figure ducking under his outstretched arm and towards the car and her elder sibling. She chose to ignore the growl she could hear behind her along with the footsteps hot on her trail as she sped towards potential safety.

Danny pulled the drivers door open as Kat ran towards him as fast as she could and started the engine to the car. Kat got to her door and flung it open, diving into the car and didn't even have time to close the door properly before the car went speeding off up the road. Kat turned around in her seat to see that the dark figure was kneeling back where the car had been and seemed to be inspecting the dead body of Lizzy.

Danny glanced in his rear-view mirror before he pushed his foot further down onto the accelerator until the pedal hit the floor. Not that the car was travelling at any great speed, the engine wasn't exactly fantastic, not to mention they were in desperate need for more petrol. They would have to stop for more sooner, or later.

-----

**Well guys tell me what you think! Sorry if it was a bit choppy, I kind of wrote it a bit at a time and really can't be bothered to proof read it. It **_**is **_**my holiday after all. Anyway, the more reviews I get the more motivated I'll be to put up the next chapter. Although if I get really bored I'll put it up regardless.**

**Well here is chapter 2! I hope you enjoy it. And a huge thanks to Phantom's Ange for reviewing!**

_Last time: _Danny glanced in his rear-view mirror before he pushed his foot further down onto the accelerator until the pedal hit the floor. Not that the car was travelling at any great speed, the engine wasn't exactly fantastic, not to mention they were in desperate need for more petrol. They would have to stop for more sooner, or later.

**Chapter 2**

Danny cursed loudly as the car finally rolled to a slow stop. It had happened. They had run out of fuel and were now stranded. _Great_. Kat continued to stare blankly out of her side window, looking but not really seeing. She had been like that the whole journey.

"Ok Kat, now what?" Danny asked turning towards her but she only shook her head in response "why ask me?" she asked after a delayed pause "I don't know what to do anymore than you do." her voice was quiet, barely audible and her tone was that of hopelessness. "Well, you are normally the one to come up with all the ideas, one about now would be real good." Danny answered her as he tried to re-start the engine already knowing that it wouldn't work but trying none the less.

Kat didn't answer, she just couldn't get the image of that… thing… looking at her. She was being selfish, she knew it, after all Danny had just lost his girlfriend to the creature, even if they had only been together about a week… but it hadn't looked at _him _in that strange way, while it sniffed for her scent on the air as if trying to detect something, she just hoped that it wouldn't be able to find her because of that. She could suddenly clearly remember the time when as a child she had been with friends and they had hidden in a field waiting for one of the other girls dog to come find them. The dog had followed the scent of his master and found the others, Kat included through her. Kat really hopped that this was not the case here. It would be bad enough if the creature found her, but if it found Danny too… she couldn't let anything happen to Danny, even if it meant sacrificing herself, she knew that she would do anything to protect him. If that creature were to catch him by finding her…

She shuddered and Danny touched her gently on the shoulder, looking at her through worried eyes. "so… you thought of a way out of this yet?" Danny asked as if her few minutes she had spent panicking was more than enough time to come great escape idea that would keep both of them alive and completely intact. Kat just shook her head.

"No,"

_Well… I do have an idea actually._

"damn, you sure you can't think of anything? Cos I don't have any ideas either, and we kind of need to think of something quickly before… that thing catches up to us." Danny asked trying again to start the car again, and failing yet again.

_He will never in a million years agree to this. I can see this going badly…_ Kat thought as she opened her mouth to speak, "well… I did have one idea…" she trailed off slightly, was there really _any_ point in trying to convince him? She very much doubted he would agree with her.

"Really?" Danny asked, suddenly very interested, "what is it?" he turned to face her fully, abandoning his attempts to re-start the car and gave her his full and undivided attention. "Well… to you, did it seem as if… did you think… did you feel that that… thing wasn't interested in _you?_" she asked still knowing that he would never agree. "What do you mean?" Danny asked her, clearly confused. Obviously he hadn't noticed what she had. "Well, did it seem like it was less interested in you and more interested in, well, me?" she asked turning away. She knew she was right there, it had walked towards _her_ and been seemingly unaware that Danny was even there.

"I don't like where this is going," Danny hissed, finally cottoning on. "Well maybe it would be better if… if it were to come back, well… you went to get help… while I… distracted it? You know like bait? So you had more of a chance of finding someone who could help us?"

"NO!" Danny roared at her. "you are _not_ volunteering yourself as bait! We'll both go _together _and get help, then we'll both get out of this mess."

Kat sighed and turned away, she knew that would be his answer. There was no way on earth he would agree to that plan, he was just too protective, since their parents had died, he had sort of taken over. It was great at times, but times like this it wasn't so great… he just wouldn't allow her to take any risks, no matter how minor, not that she considered using herself as bait a minor risk, but he just couldn't seem to trust that she could look after herself sometimes…

"tell you what, I'll get out and push the car, you stay here, where its safe, and see if we can start it again. If we could cover just a few miles we might find some help, or a gas station, who knows?" Danny suggested and immediately climbed out of the car before Kat could even think to answer. _we'll go with your plan then shall we?_ she thought bitterly to herself as she crawled into the drivers seat and tried to start the engine as Danny walked round to the back of the car and started to push.

Kat looked outside through the windscreen at the dark sky, she really didn't like the whole 'being out of fuel' thing, she just couldn't help but feel like they were a pair of sitting ducks and that something was about to pounce on them. Despite Danny's optimism they really hadn't covered that much of a distance between where they had first seen the creature and where they were now, it could, undoubtedly catch up to them if it really put its mind to it. Especially if they didn't get moving soon.

Just as the thought crossed her mind a dark shadow passed overhead, even in the night darkness the shadow was still visible. What the hell was it now?

"Danny…?" she called glancing in the rear-view mirror and seeing him still pushing fruitlessly at the back of the car. "Not now Kat, try the engine again" he replied not even looking up at her. "No Danny… I really think you should get back in the car right now…" she called leaning forward slightly so she could look up at the dark sky. "yeah not right now Kat, I'm sure we've almost…" she heard a small sound behind her, it sounded like the flapping of birds wings, and Danny stopped mid sentence making Kat frown slightly. "almost what Danny? Danny?" she turned around in her seat to look behind her and gasped, covering her mouth with her hand.

Danny was standing directly behind the car, his spine stiff and strait. Directly behind him, knife in hand, was the strange man from earlier. The creature grinned when it realised she had seen him and sniffed the air by Danny's neck. Letting out a low growl it suddenly threw Danny to the side and walked around the side of the car to the drivers door.

Kat screamed and backed towards the front passenger seat as the drivers door was thrown open with inhuman strength and almost ripped off the entire car. She moved as far away as possible until she was pressed against the passengers door with her knees against her chest as the creature leaned his head into the car and sniffed the air. He slowly rolled his head around slightly as if trying to catch whatever scent he had found from all angles his eyes closed.

Suddenly his eyes snapped open and he stopped sniffing the air and grinned at her. Once again showing lots of sharp, needle-like teeth. He leaned forward further and reached forward grabbing her ankle making Kat scream and kick out at him as she fumbled behind her trying to find the handle of the door she was leaning on to escape that way. To no avail, he continued as if unaffected by her struggles to pull her out of the car by her foot. With one pull he yanked her out of the car and threw her to the dusty road where she skidded along the tarmac scratching the exposed skin on her arms and shoulders making them bleed slightly.

Kat rolled over into a sitting position as the creature began to walk slowly, leisurely almost, towards her, a menacing grin on his face. Suddenly Danny appeared at the edge of her vision and charged at the creature. He threw a punch at the thing but it easily caught his wrist in a clawed hand and Danny made a sound that showed he was in pain. Kat wanted to get up, wanted to run over and hit the creature, punish it for daring to hurt her brother, but just like before she found that she just couldn't make her body move. It was like being completely paralysed

Danny pulled back his other arm, fist clenched ready to strike the creature when it suddenly jerked its occupied hand downward and Danny screamed in pain. The creature let go and allowed Danny to collapse down to the ground clutching his wrist which by the look of it was very badly broken, maybe even a compound fracture Kat couldn't tell from where she was. Besides, she was slightly more concerned now that the creatures full attention was now back on her.

She scuffled backwards in a desperate attempt to get away from it as the creature approached her. Once it caught up to her it reached down and grabbed her upper arm yanking her to her feet it suddenly pulled her towards him and sniffed deeply into her neck. Kat could only stand there… shaking and paralysed by fear as the creature continued to sniff all over her. It was strange but in a way it almost seemed… confused? What was wrong? What on earth was it trying to find by smelling her?

Its head suddenly snapped up and its eyes locked onto hers and it pulled her into its chest, so close she could smell the unmistakable scent of blood on his clothes. It was now that her body finally found the will to move, but her struggling proved useless with her arms trapped between her and the creatures solid chest.

It shifted slightly and then Kat felt her feet leave the ground. She squirmed and struggled but there was no way this thing was going to be letting go of her. She managed to move about in his grip just enough to look at the ground and nearly fainted. The ground was located about thirty feet below them and moving away rather quickly. She looked up to see a pair of enormous, bat-like wings protruding from the creatures back. She could faintly hear Danny shouting from somewhere below them but didn't dare turn to look. She had never exactly been a fan of heights. Her small hands subconsciously gripped at the creatures coat so that she wouldn't fall while at the same time she could feel the shock getting to her.

Danny's shouts and screams faded into nothing as Kat's eyes became heavy, her vision hazy as everything around her fell into darkness…

---

**Well, what do you think? Again sorry I don't write chapters in one go, I do a little bit every now and again, but at least I did actually bother to check through some of it quickly before posing it. (I say some of it and quickly so there will still, undoubtedly be mistakes) Anyway, I've even started the next chapter yet but if you review I'll get it on here as soon as I can! **

**Hey! Chapter 3 is now up! Thank you to Phantom's Ange for reviewing, and yes your theory is right, however its not going to be one of those 'creeper kidnaps girl, creeper doesn't kill girl for whatever reason and is nice to girl, creeper and girl fall in love and so on' I have got a little more than that planned out, despite the fact that I'm not entirely sure how the story is going to go…**

**Anyway, on with chapter 3!**

_Last time: _She could faintly hear Danny shouting from somewhere below them but didn't't dare turn to look. She had never exactly been a fan of heights. Her small hands subconsciously gripped at the creatures coat so that she wouldn't fall while at the same time she could feel the shock getting to her. Danny's shouts and screams faded into nothing as Kat's eyes became heavy, her vision hazy as everything around her fell into darkness…

**Chapter 3**

The first thing Kat noticed when she finally awoke was that she was laying of a hard, flat and slightly cold surface. She didn't bother to open her eyes as she reached her hand up to rub her aching head. However her hand only moved a few inches away from her side, confused, tried to tug her arm up again by soon realised that something was holding her arms in place, she tried to move her legs but found that something was holding her ankles tightly in place. She opened her eyes and found herself in a dimly lit room, the only light coming from a dull bulb above her.

Suddenly all the events from before came flooding back to her and she finally began to panic, pulling at the restraints that prevented her any movement from her arms or legs. She heard a sound somewhere to her right and froze, she recognised that sound anywhere… the creature from before came out of the shadows sniffing the air as he walked slowly towards her.

Kat started struggling franticly, pulling at the course ropes that strapped her to what she had just realised was a wooden table. _Is he planning to dissect me or something!?_ she thought to herself as she continued tugging on the ropes that held her.

When the creature reached her it put a clawed hand on her head and moved it to the side, exposing her neck to him while the other hand rested on the table next to her. The creature lowered his head and pressed his face against her neck, breathing deeply though the nose as he sniffed down her neck towards her chest. He lingered for a moment over the centre of her chest but then continued sniffing his way down her body and then back up to her neck.

He growled as if annoyed by something and licked her cheek before sniffing down towards her arms. Kat winced as his nose grazed over the shallow cuts on her upper arm and the creature paused, taking in a big breath and then raising his head to look at her face. He grinned at her, showing those sharp teeth once again and then lowering his face down to her arm making Kat panic even more.

The creature licked her arm over the cuts, removing the dried blood from them and she heard a rumbling growl from him. He grasped at her arm tightly in his clawed hands and started licking more urgently at the wound. Kat winched when she felt sharp teeth graze over her skin, re-opening the semi-healed cuts.

_Right, don't panic… if this is all he wants then that's not too bad, just relax, I mustn't panic…_ her thoughts of relaxation were short lived as immediately after that she gasped and yelled in pain as she felt something sharp sink into her skin. She turned her head and felt herself start to feel faint, the creature had opened his jaws and bitten her. His teeth had sunk deeply into the skin and he was lapping up the blood pouring from the wound he had caused. Kat felt herself go feeling weak as she drifted into darkness.

_Creeper POV (starts from beginning of the chapter)_

I watched from the shadows as the unconscious girl finally began to stir awake at last. Now, finally I would be able to feed. If I had been able to work out what exactly it was that smelled so good I would have done it while the girl was sleeping, I was that hungry, but because I couldn't I had to wait until she was awake and scared before the scent would intensify.

I watched as the girl tried to move her arm but the ropes I had put in place prevented any movement. She tried to move her legs and found that she couldn't. From where I was standing I saw a pair of blue eyes open slowly and the panicked expression on the girls face. I sniffed the air and closed my eyes briefly enjoying the scent, I hadn't come across anyone who smelled this appetising for a long time. The girl must of heard me because she tuned her head towards me and I walked out of the shadows towards her, all the while sniffing at the air trying to catch her scent.

I reached forwards and forcefully pulled her head to the side so I had full access to her neck, I kept my hand where it was too make sure she kept still as my other hand rested next to her. I leaned forward and pressed my face into her neck, sniffing deeply. An intoxicating smell filled my nostrils but I couldn't place quite where the smell was coming from. I moved down, towards her chest and sniffed again, the scent seemed to be ever so slightly stronger here but no enough to keep my interest as I moved down.

This was so strange, normally I could easily identify the area of my desired body part, an arm, a leg, the heart, but there was no way for me to pinpoint what I was looking for. The scent seemed to be coming from _all_ of her. Did this mean that I could enjoy consuming her whole body with no worries about eating something I didn't like? I highly doubted that. Most people only had one thing appealing for my appetite, two things at most.

I moved back up to her neck and sniffed deeply. Maybe it was her skin? I hadn't found a human whose skin I wanted for a great many years now, I licked her cheek. No, not her skin, but I knew I was close. I followed the scent towards her left upper arm where the smell seemed slightly stronger. My eyes were closed, as a way to heighten my other senses as I sniffed my way towards her arm. I felt the girl wince as I reached it and opened my eyes to see shallow cuts there. I lifted my head and looked at her face, it was a picture of pure terror. I grinned at her before lowering my head back down to her arm and licked experimentally along the wound. I growled in satisfaction as the wonderful taste fell upon my tongue. So that was it! No wonder the smell seemed to come from all of her…

I continued licking the blood from her arm as I held her head still with one hand and I could feel my restraint slipping. Not that I was trying to keep it in the first place. I grabbed her arm with both my hands pulling it further towards my mouth, I opened my jaws and bit down into the flesh of her arm and felt her jolt and yell in both shock and pain. I lapped greedily at the blood that poured from the bite and the shaking girl turned her head towards me. I kept my mouth where it was and glanced up to see that she had gone very pale.

I felt her body go limp in my grip, she must have passed out. I continued on with my meal and soon began feeling the affects of it. It wasn't like when I ate a single body part… it was so much better. If I were to eat a persons arm mine would come back stronger, and would feel rejuvenated for a while. But drinking this girls blood… it was improving everything! Everywhere my own blood flowed was getting stronger by the second, I had never felt so alive! So… refreshed. Old wounds that still caused pain healed quickly and I felt stronger than I ever had before. I bit into her arm again and lapped at the new blood pouring into my mouth. I lifted my head after a while, blood dripping down my chin and looked down at the unconscious girl. I could so very easily kill her now, drain her of all her blood, or… I could keep her alive for a while and have a meal around for whenever I was hungry, after all she was one of the first people I had found since waking up. Normally I got loads within a few days, but not this time for some reason.

There were just a few negative points to keeping her around… one, I'd have to keep her alive, I'd have to make sure I didn't drink too much blood in one go as well as feed her, keep her somewhere warm etc, two, now that I had consumed part of her the bond was now formed. Those I consume don't just become a part of me physically by replacing parts on me that I have taken from them, but also mentally. After I have eaten, if my victim is still alive we can then communicate with each other through our thoughts. I normally use it to torment them before they die but I've never had to put up with listening to them for too long. Plus I guess if I'm going to keep her I'm going to have to communicate with her at some point or another. Then there's always the problem with making sure she doesn't escape.

I ran the claw of one of my fingers along the wounds I had given her and licked the blood from it looking down at her still form. I had made up my mind. I was going to keep her, at least until more food came along. I knew that if I could eat enough in the 23 days I am awake that my sleeping pattern can be altered. If I can eat enough I can stay awake longer, but I've not been able to consume enough to keep me from my forced hibernation. I need to find more people.

I turned away from the girl and walked out of the room of my new hideout. I'd had to burn down the church where my original hideout had been and was now staying in an old abandoned factory. I didn't like it as much as my old home, I couldn't hang the bodies of my victims up because the walls weren't strong enough to hold the weight. I had to dump them a few miles away which was just annoying. There were too many rooms here too. My original home had two large rooms, one for the bodies and one for me to stay in, that was it. Here there were hundreds of rooms, I would have to keep a close eye on the girl, she could easily hide in one and it would take me hours to find her. If she were to escape and lead help back here I would have to move again.

I returned a few minutes later with a first aid box in my hand, if I was going to keep her alive I didn't want her arm to get infected. I quickly cleaned and bandaged the wound before I cut the ropes that bound her. It was far to cold in here for her, she would die if left here too long. Humans are just so fragile. I put one arm under her knees and the other behind her shoulders and lifted her easily from the table. I walked through the halls carrying the unconscious girl and walked into one of the rooms that I had claimed for myself.

I placed her onto the old bed that I had found and brought back here and threw a thin blanket over her, that should keep her warm enough while I went out to hunt. I turned and left the room locking the door behind me and made my way to one of the large windows as I started to unfurl my wings. I leapt from the building through the window and spread my large wings, speeding off into the night I went in search of more sustenance.

-----------

**Hope you liked it! I probably wont do another Creeper POV, I only did it here to make sure things were explained as much as possible. The whole 'speaking through thoughts' idea was so that Kat and the Creeper would have some way to communicate without the Creeper actually speaking as he doesn't in the film. I'm not sure if I should give the Creeper an actual name or not, and if I do I have no idea what it will be so suggestions are very welcome! **

**Next chapter should be up fairly soon! Remember to review!**

**Heya! I know I said the next chapter shouldn't take too long but unfortunately I had a three week holiday with my family, where I had no access to the internet or a computer. That coupled with severe writers block and you get a very late chapter update. Also I had some serious trouble with uploading the thing, stupid computers. Although more reviews would be nice, it will give me some encouragement to write more and update more often but obviously computers acting up I have no control over.**

_Last time: _I placed her onto the old bed that I had found and brought back here and threw a thin blanket over her, that should keep her warm enough while I went out to hunt. I turned and left the room locking the door behind me and made my way to one of the large windows as I started to unfurl my wings. I leapt from the building through the window and spread my large wings, speeding off into the night I went in search of more sustenance.

**Chapter 4**

Small clouds of dust rose from the ground as unsteady footsteps moved across it. Danny walked slowly, cradling his injured wrist in his other hand as he walked in the direction he had seen the monster take his sister in. He had been walking for hours and still not found anything different to the long, endless road surrounded by miles upon miles of empty farmland. The creature must have taken her _somewhere_ and he was determined to find out where. He had lost all of his family, he was _not_ about to loose Kat as well. No matter what it took he would find her.

A few minutes later he spotted a lone gas station up ahead, it was quite a way away but he would be able to get there with no problem. Then he would get help and save Kat from that monster.

As he was walking closer to the gas station a sleek black motorbike sped past him and turned into the gas station up ahead. Well at least that meant there would be someone there, hopefully someone who could actually help him. Or at least call the police so they could help instead… if they believed his story that is.

He carried on walking, ever tired but ever determined that he _would_ find someone to help him find Kat, no matter what the consequences.

----

The creeper flew in through the large broken window onto the factory floor. Folding his wings neatly behind him he stepped over the broken glass that littered the ground and headed towards the stairs making his way up to the old offices above. He retrieved a key from his long coat and unlocked the door walking into the small room to collapse onto the bed… at least he would have had there not already been a small figure already asleep in it.

Of course, the girl! He had almost forgotten about her. Now there was a problem: one bed, and two of them. Ordinarily he would make her sleep on the floor of the factory or tied down to one of the wooden tables but he only did that to those he intended _not_ to live much longer than 48 hours.

He shrugged, it was his bed after all. He pushed her sleeping figure over a bit so he had more room and lay down beside her flat on his back. Hopefully he would wake up before she did, that would save on a lot of screaming and shouting. Females always seemed to be far more temperamental that the males. He stretched his arms out above him, one of them new from no more than half an hour ago and quickly fell asleep.

---

When Danny finally managed to reach the gas station he saw the shinny black bike still outside and a man inside the building in all the leather gear of a typical biker. He looked down at his wrist and winced when he saw it in the light, it was far worse than he had first thought, the bone was snapped completely and almost poking out of his skin. That monster sure was strong to have done so much damage with such ease, it made him worry about Kat all the more. She would never be able to fight him off if he tried to hurt her at all.

Danny staggered into the shop and walked past the biker and up to the counter, "please," his whispered finding that his voice was hoarse and his throat was sore. "I need help, my sister, she was… she was taken by some sort of monster!" his voice was starting to get slightly better now.

"Excuse me?" the woman at the till asked her face a picture of suspicion and disbelief. "Some, kind of man, but it wasn't a man! He grabbed my sister and flew off! You have to help me!" Danny yelled, out of the corner of his eye he saw the bikers head turn slightly. "Sir I'm going to have to ask you to leave if you carry on…" the cashier started but Danny slammed his fists onto the counter cutting her off. "What? No, you have to help me! I have to get my little sister back!" he yelled now hysterical.

"sir, please leave, or I'll have to call the police and you'll be arrested." she replied shrinking away from him slightly as if he had some sort of horrible and contagious disease. Danny stared at her in disbelief, she thought that he was _lying?_ About something this serious? "fine" he growled and stalked out of the store still cradling his broken wrist in his good hand and continued to walk in the direction that the monster had taken Kat in.

"Hey" someone shouted to him before he'd even walked a few feet, he turned slowly to see the biker with a black helmet in his hand walk towards him. He didn't have the same expression as the woman, not the expression that appeared like they were looking at some crazy person. "I heard you back there, about you're sister. What did this 'monster' look like exactly?" the man asked setting his black helmet down on the seat of his bike.

"You'll help me?" Danny asked in relief, the man shrugged, "depends if your looking for the same monster I am." he replied simply. Danny quickly set about explaining everything that had happened, describing what had happened to Lizzy who was now the least of his troubles. He told the stranger about what the creature had looked like and how it had sniffed the air in such a bizarre way before it took Kat away.

The man smiled when Danny finished his story, "excellent" he picked up the helmet and put it one sitting astride his bike "get on," he said before he pulled down the visor of the helmet. Danny paused for a moment but then sat on the back of the bike, being careful about his wrist. He had no idea exactly why this guy was looking for the monster as well, maybe he had lost someone too? Either way he didn't care, he had come here looking for help, he had no complains now that he had found some.

------

Kat groaned opening her eyes slowly and found herself in darkness, the only source of light came from a small dying candle somewhere to her left. See could hardly see a thing as she looked around but she could see just enough to know that she was on some sort of mattress with a blanket over her.

She rolled onto her side and immediately covered her mouth to keep herself from screaming when she saw by the light of the dim candle by the bed a figure laying on the bed next to her. Carefully she sat up, the last thing she wanted was to wake him up. She pushed herself up onto the hands and knees on the bed and slowly tried to move herself over him without waking him so she could escape. She manage to get her right leg over him and her foot on the wooden floor even if it was on tiptoes, she just had to get her other leg over then she could run. She was painfully aware of the fact that she was practically straddling him and was praying that if he was going to wake it wouldn't be now. She shifted and started to lift her self over him. _Almost there…_

She screamed when his eyes snapped open and he grabbed her shoulders moving sharply towards the wall on his right and putting her back in the place she had awoken in pinning her beneath him. He growled down at her as she stared up in horror back at him. She had been caught. He blinked and then sniffed at her once and then seemed to remember who she was and moved slowly away from her.

_**Stupid human, waking me up. Its not even night yet.**_ Kat gasped when she heard the strange voice, the worst part was it sounded like it was _inside___her head! The creature turned to look at her _**What's wrong now human?**_ the voice asked and Kat looked up at him confused. _What the hell!? I must be going mad! I'm hearing voices inside my head now! _she thought franticly to herself as she bit her lip slightly. The creature smirked at her and the voice came back. _**Your not going mad, since I consumed a part of you, in this case your blood, a bond has formed allowing us to communicate. You can read my surface thoughts and I yours.**_ Kat's jaw dropped and she stared at the monster before her.

"So I guess any plans to escape are useless then?" she asked out loud and the monster nodded before walking to the other side of the room and bringing back fresh bandages. Kat glanced down at her arm trying not to remember how the injury had got there in the first place. "I don't think I really need new bandages at the moment thanks." she told him.

_**No you don't **_the creature told her, _**but you just woke me up, and now I'm hungry, so you will need them soon**_. Kat gasped and tried to back away but the creature grabbed her and ripped the bandages off of her arm and wasted no time in sinking his teeth into the gash on her arm that he had caused earlier. Kat screamed and tried to pull away using her free arm to hit him but he quickly pinned it at her side. Despite her frantic struggles he held her still with ease as he started licking at the blood that oozed from yet another new injury.

When he was apparently satisfied he pulled away licking the blood from his lips and putting the new bandages around her upper arm. She was thankful he was at least doing that much for her, and at least she hadn't fainted this time.

She glared up at him as he moved slowly away from her and released that his appearance had changed somehow. His skin looked less dehydrated and, well… newer. Along with the rest of him. Kat ignored that however and continued to glare at his retreating back, "I hate you," she spat and he turned around to face her grinning and showing off his sharp, blood stained teeth.

_**I hadn**__**'t expected any different, human.**_ He opened the only door in the room and left through it, Kat heard the distinct sound of the lock clicking and sprung up running towards the door and trying to open it. No luck. "Hey! Let me out!" she yelled as her fists pounding hard on the wooden door. _**Forget it human, your staying here.**_ Kat heard footsteps moving away from the other side of the door as the monster left.

"No! No you let me out! Right now! Let me out! NOW" she collapsed onto the floor leaning against the door and began to sob, "I have to get out of here." she whispered as she gripped her arm trying to sooth the burning pain. At least Danny was ok, the monster had shown no interest in him. Kat leaned her head back against the door and glanced around the room, it was tiny.

The bed was larger than a single but still much smaller than a double, she was surprised there was room for two people. At the end of the bed was a small wooden desk with no chair, but she couldn't see what was on it form where she was sitting. Kat pushed herself up onto her feet and made her way slowly towards it, she grimaced when she saw that it was littered with knives, daggers and other sharp and frankly nasty looking implements. It was then that the idea dawned on her, it was clear that she couldn't get out that door and so couldn't escape, but that didn't mean that she couldn't fight back.

She picked up one of the smaller knives, one that she hoped he wouldn't notice was missing any time soon, and put it in her pocket making sure that she wasn't likely to cut herself on it. She ran a hand through her dark hair and sighed, she was already hungry, she wondered briefly whether or not the monster planned to feed her, it really depended on how long he wanted her to live. She moved back towards the door and sat down next to it leaning back against the cold wall. Now all she had to do was wait for him to come back, she closed her eyes and prepared herself for a long wait.

---

**Well what do you think? Personally I don't really like how this chapter turned out but meh, oh well. I particularly found the start of it tricky, I know what I want to happen but I just can't seem to articulate it. But its up to you guys, so tell me what you think! **


	2. Chapter five

**Hey guys, sorry I took so long to put up the new chapter but I had writers block, then I had to go back to college so I've had loads of work to do. Plus the lack of reviews on the last chapter. **

**So a big thanks to 'super-chunky-monkey' (or Hannah whichever name you prefer to go by) for giving me the incentive to write the next chapter! I guess I can **_**kind**_** of see how you could relate this to twilight, I've not really read the books, only seen the film so can't really compare but I guess you have a point there. Difference is the creeper is only driven mad by Kat's blood 'cos he's hungry, he would react the same way with any other body part he took a liking to. Don't worry, the creeper will NOT be sparkling in sunlight lol. **

**Anyway on with the chapter.**

_Last time: _She picked up one of the smaller knives, one that she hoped he wouldn't't notice was missing any time soon, and put it in her pocket making sure that she wasn't likely to cut herself on it. She ran a hand through her dark hair and sighed, she was already hungry, she wondered briefly whether or not the monster planned to feed her, it really depended on how long he wanted her to live. She moved back towards the door and sat down next to it leaning back against the cold wall. Now all she had to do was wait for him to come back, she closed her eyes and prepared herself for a long wait.

**Chapter 5**

At some point during her wait Kat had fallen into a light doze, which she was rather quickly awoken from when she heard light footsteps somewhere down the corridor on the other side of the door. She sprung up now suddenly awake and alert and moved her hand unconsciously towards her pocket.

The… thing… was walking quietly across the floor, if he hadn't been wearing such heavy boots she doubted she'd have heard him coming at all. She watched as a shadow passed under the door and stopped.

Kat was practically holding her breath now, hoping and praying that the monster couldn't hear her waiting the other side of the door. She felt like sighing in relief when she heard the distinct sound of a key entering a lock and the _click _of the door being opened towards her.

She couldn't help but to shove her hand into her pocket and pull out the knife that she had hidden there. So much for waiting till the perfect moment, right now she was terrified, all she wanted was something to defend herself with.

The door handle turned and Kat hid her hand that held the knife behind her back, hopping he didn't see it there. The door swung open and the monster strode into the room. Just seeing him in front of her seemed to terrify her even more.

Plucking up all her courage Kat dashed forwards and plunged the knife into the creature shoulder, just above the collar bone, that seemed to startle him enough that she could slip past him and run down the dark corridor as fast as she could. She had no idea where she was going she just kept on running.

She heard a loud roar of rage behind her and stole a look backwards, he wasn't on her tail, not just yet. She rounded a corner, skidding slightly along the floor and carried on running, her arm starting to burn with pain due to the sudden movement. She had to throw him off somehow, she had no idea where she was going, there was no way she would outrun him.

Slowing down ever so slightly she flung one of the doors along the corridor open but continued past it, hopefully he would think she'd run in there and be distracted. Hopefully. She continued running and flung more doors open as she went. She heard a crashing behind her as the creature broke through the doors she'd searched, he didn't stay long, he must have known that she wasn't in any of the offices she's opened as he didn't stay long, that much she could hear.

Deciding to change tack Kat opened another door and ran strait into the dark, dingy office and hid under the desk. The room smelled musty and damp but she didn't care, she knelt down on the worn carpet and watched the door, practically paralysed with fear now.

Kat covered her own mouth to try and quieten her rapid breathing as she heard footsteps approaching the room she was hiding in. The monster moved slowly into the doorway and took a step into the room. It stopped and sniffed lightly at the air. _Oh crap!_ She thought frantically to herself, she'd completely forgotten about this things freaky sense of smell.

She saw the monster grin from where she hit and he walked further into the room towards the desk Kat was hiding under. Kat screamed as the desk was thrown away from her and into a wall, exposing her to the creatures gaze. She fell back onto her backside and tried to shuffle away but the monster caught up to her in a single stride and yanked her to her feet by her injured arm.

Kat screamed out in pain as the creature tightened his grip on the wound and dragged her out of the room. Kat struggled the whole way down the corridor, kicking and screaming at the top of her lungs and trying in vain to tug herself from the monsters grip.

They reached the end of the corridor quickly at the pace the monster was marching her, he opened the door and threw her into the room. Kat landed on the hard floor and hissed in pain and flinched as she heard the door slam shut behind her. Her shoulders slumped, she was along again, he plan hadn't worked, now her arm was hurting more than ever.

Her blue eyes widened however when she heard the painfully familiar voice in her head, _**Stupid human.**_

Kat turned her head slowly to see that the monster hadn't left like she'd first though, he was still in the room with her. Apparently he'd just pulled the blade from his shoulder because he was holding the bloody knife as blood seeped slowly from his wound. Worst of all, he looked very, very pissed off.

Kat gasped and shuffled away until her back hit the side of the bed. She stared up at him as he rotated his shoulder, testing the movement of it and growled low in his throat. _Oh shit…_ Kat thought frantically as the monsters eyes fixed on hers and he began to walk slowly towards her.

-----

_Danny POV_

Danny and the man whose name he still hadn't bothered to find out had been driving for what seemed like (and probably was) hours. The man had made a crude splint for Danny's wrist but it still hurt whenever he jostled it.

Finally, after an eternity of boredom and pain, they pulled up outside the ruins of an old church. Judging by the scorch marks on the ground and what was left of the brick work it had been burned down at some point.

"Why are we here?" Danny asked as the two of them stepped off the bike. The man ignored him and was looking the building up and down. "hey? Why are we here?" Danny asked again, but slightly more impatient this time. "Because…" the man started "this is the last place I could trace the Creeper too. I doubt he'd have gone too far when he left this place, and there may even be clues here…" he started to walk towards the rubble, and walked through the barely remaining arch to the church. "The Creeper?" Danny asked following him, "is that what that thing is called?"

The man was still walking around, moving things every now and then to look at them, "its what he is sometimes referred to as yes."

"But what… _is _it exactly?" Danny asked carelessly kicking the odd rock or two across the floor.

"No one is really sure what he is. Most folks recon he's a demon of some kind. I guess its possible." the man replied while looking though some burned papers.

Danny shuddered slightly, his sister was in the hands of a demon? He hoped to god that she was still ok and unharmed. He would kill that monster if he did _anything_ to hurt his little sister.

----

**Well? What do ya think? I don't think its quite as long as the other chapters have been but meh, writers block is like that. I hope you enjoyed it though. The more reviews I get the faster the next chapter will be up! **


	3. Chapter six

**Hi, just a quick thanks to everyone who has reviewed the story so far! The reviews encouraged me to actually finish the chapter and post it on here. Thanks for the wonderful feedback and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Here the creeper and Kat will actually talk to each other and you'll learn a bit on my own take as to what the creeper actually is. Enjoy.**

_**Last time: **_Her blue eyes widened however when she heard the painfully familiar voice in her head, _**Stupid human.**_

Kat turned her head slowly to see that the monster hadn't left like she'd first thought, he was still in the room with her. Apparently he'd just pulled the blade from his shoulder because he was holding the bloody knife as blood seeped slowly from his wound. Worst of all, he looked very, very pissed off.

Kat gasped and shuffled away until her back hit the side of the bed. She stared up at him as he rotated his shoulder, testing the movement of it and growled low in his throat. _Oh shit…_ Kat thought frantically as the monsters eyes fixed on hers and he began to walk slowly towards her.

**Chapter 6**

Kat was trapped, she couldn't get any further any from him than she already had. The room was just too small. Plus there was absolutely no way on earth she'd be able to fight him, that much at least was already clear. Instead she just brought her knees up to her chest and put her arms up in an attempt to try and shield herself from him. She felt tears start to well up and shut her eyes tightly so he wouldn't see her in such a miserable state.

_**Pathetic human…**_

She heard his familiar voice yell inside her head and felt a strong hand grab her shoulder and pull her upwards throwing her backwards into the wall. She hit the wall hard and the air was knocked out of her lungs as she fell down onto the bed gasping for air and clutching at her chest. She felt slightly dizzy, presumably from the sudden lack of oxygen in her.

_**Did you really think you'd get away from here? Did you forget, so easily, that we are now connected? I knew before I even entered the room that you were trying to escape. Your mind was practically screaming it at me! You worthless human!**_

Kat flinched and covered her face and body with her arms once again. How on _earth_ had she forgotten such an important fact? How?

There was no way she was going to escape while he was about, none at all. She felt his strong hand on her shoulder again as she was pulled harshly off the bed and slammed into the opposite wall near the door. Only this time instead of letting her fall he held her there by her throat making Kat choke. Her hands came up quickly and tried to ease the mounting pressure that was preventing her breathing.

_**And to think… I've kept you alive this long. You should be more grateful. **_

The monster snarled and dropped her, allowing her to fall to the ground in a heap. "Then why carry it on?" Kat snarled back out loud after a few seconds of heavy breathing and chocking to bring air back into her lungs, "if me being here is such an inconvenience to you then just kill me now and be done with it!" she was starting to yell now, all the frustration from the last day or so that had built up was starting to come to the surface.

The creature growled in anger and grasped her shoulder for the third time, but this time he didn't yank her upwards or throw her into anything. He knelt down to her level and used his arm to pin her against the wall. She made a yelp of pain as she could feel him pushing harshly onto her injured arm.

The creature looked from his shoulder, which was still bleeding slightly, to Kats arm and then back again and grinned evilly. _**So you want to know why you're still alive? Hmm?**_ his evil voice filled Kat's head once again. She didn't move, she had a pretty good idea what he was planning to do and shut her eyes tightly, turning her head away from the creature before her. She could feel his breath on her skin already, hovering over the bandages that were wrapped securely around her arm.

She felt his clawed hand rest on her arm briefly before the bandages were ripped from her, exposing her wound to him. The monster grabbed her arm in one hand while pinning her where she was with the other. Kat whimpered and closed her eyes tightly as she felt the creature move his jaws closer to her.

He opened his jaws and then paused, sniffing the air almost curiously. Kat opened her tear filled eyes and looked up at him just as his eyes locked onto hers. He moved back slightly and sniffed again before he grasped her shoulders and yanked her forwards. He moved one of his arms behind her and pressed his hand to the back of her head, his cruel eyes still locked on hers.

He then drew his hand away and brought it between them, shocked in his sudden change in mood, Kat looked down to see that the creatures fingers were stained red. Her eyes widened and she put her own hand to the back of her head. It was warm. Sure enough her hand came away stained with her own blood.

_**You must have hit your head when I threw you at the wall… **_the creepers voice sounded in her head, he didn't sound apologetic, he was mealy pointing out the fact. _**I forget how fragile you humans are.**_ Kat heard him mutter before he brought his hand up and started licking the blood from his fingers. _**Frankly, its pathetic…**_ the creature continued to lick up the blood as Kat stared at her own hand.

Suddenly Kat felt herself being lifted upwards and was quickly dumped face first onto the thin, uncomfortable mattress of the bed. The creature placed his hand and the back of her head, moving her hair and leaned forwards. "What are you doing?" Kat whimpered pathetically but didn't dare to move an inch.

_**Isn't it obvious? I need to feed in order to heal this stab wound you gave me. Or would you prefer I go back to my normal method of feeding? **_

Kat tensed at these words and shook slightly, feeding? That's what he called it? _Method_. Did that mean that her only reason for being here was to be a snack for this creature to pick at whenever it suited him? She shuddered when she felt his tongue touch the back of her head, lapping up the blood.

_**There's little point opening up that other cut when there's a perfectly good one here…**_ she heard the creatures voice again. _Oh god, I have to get out of this place! But how? Its impossible! Danny I know you'll be looking for me… hopefully you can get us out of here safely…._

----

_Danny's POV_

"So" Danny addressed the man before him casually while testing the movement of his arm. Surprise, surprise, it wasn't any better than when he had last checked no more than five minutes ago. "I never got your name?" the man turned towards him and surveyed him for a moment, pausing. Had Kat been with them she would have found it a little suspicious, she had a knack for this kind of thing. She liked to know as much as possible about the people she was around. Reading people was not something Danny was good at. Never had been, and probably never would be. The man looked up at him while still rummaging through piles of ash from the remains of the burned down building. "Does it really matter right this minute?" he asked slightly annoyed and turned his back to Danny in order to look around somewhere else.

"Well…. I guess it's not Marjory important _right now_, but it _would _be nice to at least have a name to call you by. I mean, you know my name…" he seemed like he was going to ramble on and on for hours but the man turned and shushed him with a wave of his hand. "Fine. Just call me Yōkai," with that he turned away again and continued looking for whatever it was he was trying to find.

"That's a strange name…" Danny commented and Yōkai turned to face him. "So?" Yōkai questioned, a hint of anger in his voice, he clearly did not appreciate being pestered constantly. "Aha!" he yelled suddenly and pulled a small wooden box from beneath the ashes, it was amazing that it had survived the fire intact, "I knew he'd hide it here, the fool." he slammed the box on the ground and knelt down forcing it open. Inside were six small vials of a strange almost smoke-like silver liquid. Yōkai grinned and shut the box, pushing himself to his feet and standing to face Danny.

"Well he was here recently, he must have been discovered and destroyed the place in a hurry to have left these so carelessly" he gestured to the box which Danny looked at curiously. "he likes to stay in one area which means he won't have gone to far, do you know of any abandoned buildings around here?"

"None, I don't know the area at all" Danny confessed shrugging his shoulders slightly. "I guess we're gonna have to go find someone who does then," Yōkai muttered, "lets go, I have all I need" with that he walked out of the fallen apart building and back towards his bike, the box tucked neatly under his arm and Danny following closely behind him.

_Kat's POV_

"What are you?" Kat whimpered as the creature finally let go of her and moved away towards his desk. _**Ha, good question…**_ she heard the creature laugh into her head. "_You _don't even know?" she asked completely astounded. Surely he would know? She doubted anyone else knew but, not even him?

_**There are several theories. I'm part of a fair number of different folklores actually. **_Kat just stared at him shocked. Was he, making convocation? This was just… so… so out of character for him. "Well…" she stuttered slightly, "can you tell me some of them?" she asked now extremely curious about the stories he would have been in. It might even give her some information that could help her escape at the very least.

He turned back towards her and cocked his head to the side, surveying her for a moment, _**why not,**_ his voice spoke slowly as if thinking something over. Kat sat up on the bed with her legs crossed looking up at him expectantly. It took her back to her childhood days when her mother would tell her a story so that she would go to sleep at bed time. However, this could hardly be considered story time and it was for a very different purpose that she wanted to know these stories.

_**Well, I'm not all that well known as I stay low but there are a few myths and legends that I appear in…**_ he thought for a moment before apparently deciding on one to tell her.

_**Well I guess I can start with the Gashadokuro theory. **_Kat frowned slightly at the name, she'd certainly never heard it, it sounded like it was in a foreign language, "the what?" she asked perplexed. _**Gashadokuro.**_ The creeper repeated. _**I'm not really surprised that you haven't heard it, it's a part of Japanese folklore after all.**_ "You've been to Japan?" Kat asked, so he had travelled around then? _**Shhh…**_ he hushed her and then nodded, _**yes I've been to Japan. Not for very long though. I travelled a lot in my earlier days, but what with my hibernation pattern being so damn awkward I figured it was safer for me to stay in one place I could familiarise myself with and not stray too far. **_

Kat frowned but didn't interrupt this time. Hibernation pattern? What on earth? This guy went into hibernation? Well at least that bit of information may be useful, maybe there was a chance that she could escape then? If she survived that long anyway.

_**Anyway, back to the Gashadokuro, it's a part of the Japanese folklore, the Gashadokuro takes the form of a giant skeleton, they hunt humans and feed by eating the head when they catch one. The story goes that they are formed from mass graves where all the bones of the dead come together to form the creature so that they can get their revenge on those that put them in that grave. As you can see, I am not a giant skeleton so that idea is completely ludicrous.**_

Kat was absolutely fascinated, she could see how the story could be linked with the creature in front of her but it was way off the real thing. Clearly whoever had decided on that story had not seen the creature themselves and could only base their theory on the devastation he left behind.

_**Another Japanese folklore is of the Jikininki, it translates as 'human-eating ghost' **_

That made a little more sense to Kat, at a distance the creature may look like some kind of ghost or something similar, and she knew more than enough about his apatite first hand.

_**The Jikininki is the cursed soul of a dead person who goes around at night feeding on human corpses. They loot the corpses graves to try and bribe locals into giving up their dead to them or simply leaving them in peace. I personally hate the idea of going round at night hunting down an already dead victim, there's absolutely no challenge and no fun in that. Besides the fresher the better.**_ The creeper grinned toothily and Kat shuddered slightly remembering all to well why she was here. She was quite simply here as a snack, a meal to him.

The creeper paused suddenly as if he was thinking about whether or not to say something, then he spoke, _**while I was in Japan I discovered that I wasn't the only 'monster' out there, it was there that I met the Oni, its another monster that I was described to be, only he was actually an Oni whereas I am not. It takes a human form but its normal appearance is that of a humanoid with sharp horns coming out of its head, strange skin colour, claws, the works, most don't realise that they are shape-shifters, which makes them extremely hard to deal with. They also have a very toxic bite and the one I met carried poison around with him everywhere. He'd use it on enemies and wait for it to kill them, that normally took a few days. They're nasty, I found that I couldn't feed off of those affected by the poison, not without poisoning myself anyway. Its such a waste.**_

He paused again and looked at Kat who was now staring at him intently, completely captivated in his story. "What happened then?" She asked "surely you'd stay with him? For some protection at least?" the creeper stared at her for a brief moment before answering. _**He tried to kill me, that's what happened. **_he answered he sternly, even with his voice being inside of her own head, Kat could still pick up on the tone of his voice. This answer shocked Kat, it had seemed earlier as if they were almost friends, why had the Oni tried to kill him?

_**He wanted to feed off me, the**_ creature answered before she had the chance to ask as if he had read her mind, which to be honest he probably had.

_**The Oni and I are very similar in our feeding habits. We feed in order to live and regenerate, say I damage my hand, I feed on someone else's and that part is replaced. The Oni was slightly different, he keeps the parts permanently, where as I need to keep feeding to sustain myself. Plus, he takes any skills or memories of the person he devours. He figured feeding off me would make him more powerful. **_

The creeper stopped as Kat's stomach began to growl, signalling to the both of them just how hungry she was. After all, she hadn't eaten since she got here. The creature looked at her almost in amusement as Kat blushed slightly.

_**It sounds as though you need to feed too. Wait here and don't you dare try to escape, I'll know if you do, remember. **_With that said the Creeper stood up and walked swiftly towards the door, casting a final look back behind him he left the room and locked the door securely behind him.

Kat couldn't help but feel slightly more relaxed than she had before. That was the most she and the creature that held her hostage had spoken. Not to mention she was fascinated by the different takes as to what the creature actually was._ Creature… _she thought to herself, _I don't have a name to call him by… I never asked. _

Kat made a mental note to ask when he go back, as well as try and get more folklore out of him. After all, there was little else to do in this place, she might as well get on better terms with the monster. Firstly it might help her escape, but secondly, if she couldn't escape, it might make her stay here more bearable, the stories were intresting. She'd figured when he said he needed a constant supply of food that he wouldn't kill her. _She _was his constant supply of food, or her blood was at least. That meant that he needed her alive, for now at least.

Laying back on the bead Kat looked up at the damp ceiling, wondering where Danny was and praying that he was ok. Although she couldn't help but wonder… exactly what the creature was going to bring back for her to eat…

----

**Right guys I hope you enjoyed the chapter, a little longer than I thought it would be, its 3202 words long if you include the author notes! Woo! For any of you who care the name Yōkai does have a specific meaning that is somewhat linked in with the story, I'm not gonna tell you yet but feel free to go look it up or guess if you like. I'll probably tell ya in the next chapter. Also, the stuff about the history of the creeper was random folklore that I found on Wikipedia, it doesn't have anything to do with the original Creeper but I've decided that it does now in my story. I've put my own twist on the folklore to match it to the story a little better but its mostly the same. Go look it up if ya want.**

**Anyway hopefully I'll update soon, so review and tell me what you thought! **


	4. Chapter Seven

**Hey guys, thanks for all of you adding this story to your alerts and an even bigger thanks to all of you who took the time to review. Sorry about the lateness of this chapter, I have to say I don't really have a good reason for it not being done sooner other than a lack of motivation. Also, the writers block didn't help. Anyway, on with the chapter, and I hope you enjoy it. **

_**Last time: **__Creature… _she thought to herself, _I don't have a name to call him by… I never asked. _

Kat made a mental note to ask when he go back, as well as try and get more folklore out of him. After all, there was little else to do in this place, she might as well get on better terms with the monster. Firstly it might help her escape, but secondly, if she couldn't escape, it might make her stay here more bearable, the stories were interesting. She'd figured when he said he needed a constant supply of food that he wouldn't kill her. _She _was his constant supply of food, or her blood was at least. That meant that he needed her alive, for now at least.

Laying back on the bed Kat looked up at the damp ceiling, wondering where Danny was and praying that he was ok. Although she couldn't help but wonder… exactly what the creature was going to bring back for her to eat…

**Chapter 7**

The creature had been gone for quite some time now and Kat way beyond bored. All this time alone with herself certainly couldn't be good for her mental health. Being alone with nothing to do only seemed to remind her just how hungry she was, not to mention how long it had been since she'd used a bathroom, needless to say she dearly hoped the creature would be back soon. She couldn't cope for much longer. That much she was most certainly positive of.

Besides, counting the damp patches on the ceiling and cracks in the walls had become boring hours ago, now she was just about going mad because of it.

Kat jumped when she heard the door swing open, she hadn't even heard any footsteps approaching it. Yet there the creature was, standing in the doorway with a black bin bag in hand full of what looked like tins. Kat leapt up and bounded towards him, it was the first time she's actually been pleased to see him and he seemed taken aback, slamming the door shut behind him and looking her up and down. Upon finding no ill intent he relaxed slightly. _**What do you want, Human? **_his voice questioned in her head.

"I need to use the bathroom" Kat stated quickly, hoping against hope that there was one nearby, and that she would be allowed to actually use it. The creature cocked his head to the side slightly, eyes narrowed before sighing. He really should have thought about that sooner, of course she would need a bathroom!

Putting the black bag down the creature opened the door and gripped Kat under the arm, guiding her out of the room. _**If you try and escape then this will be the last time you leave that room. **_The creeper warned Kat as he lead her through the winding corridors before finally stopping at a door with the silhouette of a female stuck to it, the woman's toilets.

_**There's a shower in there too, you have fifteen minutes until I'm coming in.**_ with that said the creature let go of her arm and allowed Kat to walk through the door alone. Just before she shut the door behind her she paused, turning back to face him, "what's your name?" she asked remembering her thoughts from earlier. "I mean, what can I call you?" there was a short pause as the creature surveyed her. _**Your fifteen minutes has started.**_ He stated as leaned against the wall opposite the door.

Kat took one look back before continuing into the room beyond. It transpired to be some kind of changing room, a large space with benches all around the room with hooks on the walls, to the left were toilet cubical and to the right were showers. Kat walked up to one of the mirrors and wiped the thick dust away from it with her hand. She looked terrible, truly terrible, her skin was covered in mud, dust and blood. The only clear part of her skin being her cheeks where her tears had cleared a path. What little make-up she'd been wearing before had been smeared around her face, giving her the appearance of a panda. Her attention fell to her upper arm where the bandages were tightly wrapped, a small amount of blood seeping through the fabric. Kat sighed and placed her hand over the bandages, it would leave a scar, she knew it. Although… she'd had worse. Kat bit her lower lip slightly, great, she'd dragged up _that_ memory.

Luckily the protest of her bladder dragged her out of her thoughts and she went to one of the cubicles, surprised that when she had finished the toilet actually flushed. Moving towards the showers on the other side of the room Kat began to remove her clothes, careful around her arm before turning the water on. She gave out a little scream and a yell of "_COLD!" _as the water began running properly.

_Creeper POV_

The creeper leaned casually against the wall opposite the door that Kat had disappeared through a few minutes ago. He jumped slightly when he heard a scream come from within the room but his panic quickly faded when he heard a rather loud complaint about the cold. He smirked slightly to himself and continued watching the door. It was then that he was hit by a sudden realisation, she didn't have new clothes to change into, he knew that humans, females in particular had this thing about wearing fresh clothing. He heard the water the other side of the door stop and stood up strait. She would be dressed soon and her fifteen minutes of being allowed to act human would be over.

After five or so minutes passed the creeper slowly approached the door and knocked, projecting his mind forward to meet hers. _**Times up human.**_ He left it for a few minutes before pushing the door open and walking in. The human, Kat, was already dressed, her black jeans were already on and she was pulling her shirt down over her abdomen. Her hair was wet and had clearly been washed, thrown casually back away from her face her bright blue eyes were allowed to shine without the black tresses blocking them. All the grime had been cleared off her skin, showing how pale and yet how pristine it really was, obviously ignoring the large, open wound on her upper arm which was now bare, without its bandages.

_Kat POV_

_**Times up human.**_ sounded in her head and Kat rushed back towards her clothes. Pulling on her jeans Kat paused in the putting on of her top to inspect the large scar across her abdomen. The memory of how she had got it still painfully fresh in her mind. She grit her teeth as she felt a small tear form in the corner of her eye. She heard the creak of the hinges at the door and pulled her shirt down just as the door swung open to reveal the creature in the doorway. He surveyed her for a few moments before walking forward and taking her gently by the arm and leading her back out of the room, through the winding corridors and back to the room.

Once in the room Kat walked over towards the bed and sat on it, leaning against the wall, her knees curled up towards her chest as she rested her head on them watching the creeper rummage through the bag he had brought back earlier. Seemingly giving up the creeper just tipped the contents of the bag over the floor and Kat leaned forward slightly to see.

Fruit. Lots and lots of tinned fruit, and a few packets of biscuits. She had hoped for something a little different but knew that she couldn't complain. At least she was being fed.

The creeper picked a random tin and ripped the top off with his sharp claws, moving over to the desk in the room he picked up one of the knives and checked to make sure it was clean before handing both to her. Kat took them and muttered a quick thanks and to her surprise the creature sat next to her on the bed. Kat tried to ignore him as she skewered a piece of pineapple onto the knife and ate it. Once finished she drank the remaining liquid from the tin and placed everything on the floor by the bed.

_**Creeper.**_ She heard in her head and turned to face the form that was still leaning against the wall. "What?" she questioned, confused. _**You asked what you should call me earlier, just call me Creeper. **_He responded as he turned to face her. Kat nodded and pulled the thin blanket up over her legs and sighing. Even with company this room was incredibly boring.

_**You look tired.**_ The creature observes as he picked up a knife from the desk and started carving the irony-like handle. Kat chuckled slightly, "I shouldn't be, I haven't done anything to be tired". She lay down and pulled the thin blanket over her small body. Her eyes slowly began to close as she drifted into a light and not very restful sleep.

**There you go people! An update! Even if it isn't as long as the previous chapter at least its something right? … right? Anyway, I'll start on the next chapter as soon as I finish posting this one, so it shouldn't take too long for the next one. Make sure you hit that review button! I don't care if it's a really short review, or even a critical one! Seriously, I just like to have a little feedback. **


	5. Chapter Eight

**Hey guys, sorry the last chapter was so damn short, I was getting really stuck as to how this story should continue, but still wanted to update, hence why the chapter had so little actually happen in it. BUT! I have now thought of an idea so can connect me end idea with where I am now. Remember to review!**

**Oh, but before I start, huge thanks to '****callmeBaby'08' for sending a review so fast! You're awesome! Yes it was short I know, so tell you what If you like I'll send you a sneak peek of the chapter after this one? **

**Chapter eight**

Danny sat on the floor with Yōkai stood next to him holding his wrist which had now been strapped to help support it. Yōkai was staring off into the sky, his dark eyes narrowed in suspicion. A shadow suddenly passed over the two of them and Yōkai grabbed Danny by the scruff of the neck and dragged him into the shadows, covering his mouth so he couldn't make a sound.

High above them a figure soared through the air, a figure that Danny immediately recognised as the creature that had taken Kat. He glared up at it as Yōkai surveyed it calmly, his eyes drinking in as much information in that single glance as possible. Both pairs of eyes followed as the creature slowly disappeared off into the distance.

Danny tried to tear himself out of the other males grasp and run after the creature but he was yanked back. "Don't be stupid, if you get him while he's aware you won't stand a chance." Yōkai growled to him quietly. "If we wait, work out where he is, we can get your sister when he isn't there. Besides, if he doesn't feed enough he'll be in trouble soon..."

_Kat POV_

Kat groaned and opened her eyes, at some point or another she must have fallen asleep. However she immediately jumped awake when she realised the Creeper was staring directly at her. "What the hell?" she questioned made suddenly nervous by the intensity of his stare. He just looked at her for a few minutes before answering, _**I need to feed. **_Kat felt her blood run cold at that point. She had hoped he wouldn't do that again but then realised that him feeding off her was the only reason she was even alive now. That didn't mean that she liked it any more though.

As Creeper reached a hand towards her she ducked under it and moved as quickly as she could off the bed. _**Stop being stupid, human. **_Creeper was getting more irritated as Kat, instead of moving back towards him instead backed into the wall as far away from him as possible. Really irritated now Creeper rose to his feet and stormed over to her and grabbed her by her un-injured arm, dragging her towards him there was no need to remove any bandaging because he hadn't replaced it since Kat's bathroom break. Kat screamed and kicked at him, even going so far as to punch him using her spare hand, she'd have bitten him given half a chance, anything just to get him off her. Grabbing her wrist and backing her into a wall so hard it winded her Creeper finally had the opening he'd waited for.

Revealing sharp rows of sharp, fang like teeth he opened his mouth wide and then bit down into the flesh of Kats arm, hitting the exact same place as he had every other time he'd fed from her. Kat screamed and tried to pull her arm away from him, only for him to bite down harder. Blood that he failed to lap up ran down her skin, down her arms to drip off her fingers to the floor where it left stains.

It wasn't enough, whilst the girls blood helped him greatly Creeper knew that certain body parts of his were well over due for a replacement. Something that he couldn't get from her. Removing his teeth from her skin Creeper dragged his tongue over the wound to make sure he consumed as much as possible. Letting her go completely Creeper moved away leaving Kat to fall to the floor shaking. Her breathing was coming in raged gasps as tears ran freely down her face, her good hand moved up to grip her arm tightly, trying to compress it to stop the bleeding.

_**I need to feed more. I'll be back within the hour. **_Creeper told her before exiting the room and locking the door behind him. "Let me out! I want to go home!" he heard Kat yell through the wood, but he didn't oblige. There was no way he would let her go, ever. She was potentially his only chance of avoiding hibernation, or at least her blood was. He'd never felt this strong before, if he kept things up like this he was sure to manage to cheat that damn sleeping pattern. Flexing his wings he readied himself to take flight, off into the night.

_Danny POV_

Danny hadn't moved an inch in the last half hour, he was sat on the floor sulking. Sulking because Yōkai had prevented him from chasing after the monster that had his sister. Even more so now, after explaining why Danny couldn't follow the strange man had then gone on to say how unlikely it was that Kat was even still alive, after all, the creeper very rarely kept any prisoners at all. If at all.

Danny felt his heart leap in his chest when he and Yōkai saw a now familiar dark shadow pass over where they were hiding. "Excellent." Yōkai stated grinning. "Huh?" Danny questioned, really not absorbing the information that was literally right in front of him.

"Do you pay _any_ attention?" Yōkai asked in disbelief as he watched Danny follow the creeper with his eyes. "Did you really not just see that? He just left **that** building over there! It could be where he's living!" he shouted as quietly as he could, more of a strange stage whisper than anything else.

"So Kat could be in there?" Danny asked, suddenly ecstatic.

"Possibly, if he hasn't killed her already then there's no reason why not" Yōkai shrugged.

"Don't you dare say that," Danny argued, "she's alive, I know she is. She has to be." With that all said the two males made their way out of the space they were hiding in and towards the large building.

_Kat POV_

Kat sat on the floor leaning against the wall sobbing, her hair over her face and her hand pressed tightly to her arm. She wasn't sure if Creeper had some kind of venom in his bite because the injury hurt far more than anyone would have thought. She slowly moved her hand away from the open wound to check if it was still bleeding. Thankfully it wasn't. But it still hurt plenty.

She lifted her head in surprise when she heard a crash somewhere below her, she knew that she was on the first floor, which meant that whatever it was must be on the ground floor. (_Author note: I understand that in America the ground floor is the first floor with the one above it being the second floor, here in the UK the floor at ground level is the ground floor and the one above that is the first, just to prevent any confusion Kat is on the first floor if you work by UK standards, and the second if you go by USA_)

She had never known Creeper to enter the building using that floor; he always flew in using one of the broken windows. _Wait, what if its..._ she thought frantically scrambling to her feet. "Danny?" she yelled out through the keyhole in the door, pressing her ear to it waiting for a reply. "Kat?" A far off voice called back. The voice was far away but Kat could've cried at knowing who it was, Danny had found her.

**Ok, another pretty short chapter I know, but at least it was quick. You have long and slow or short and quick, and no, that is not an innuendo! Honest. But hey, things are starting to come together so the story can really begin now! Mwahaha! At last! **

**Remember to review or no next chapter! Yes, I'm horrible like that. **


	6. Chapter Nine

**Chapter nine**

At last, Danny had found her. "Danny!" Kat screamed at the top of her lungs, feeling her chest swell with joy when she heard him shout back to her. Better yet, she knew creeper had left not too long ago, so it would be a while until he would be back. It was perfect timing. She heard hurried footsteps on the corridor outside and yelled out again so they could find her.

"Get away from the door" a voice she didn't recognise spoke through the thick wood, despite her confusion Kat moved away to the other side of the room, even going so far as to stand on the bed to put more distance between herself and the door. The next second something slammed hard into it, hitting the hinges and making the dry wood splinter into the room and collapse away from the door frame and to the ground.

Kat stared through the doorway in awe and saw two figures, one she had never seen before in her life, but the other she immediately knew as her brother. She leapt of the bed and bounded towards him. He too stepped forward to embrace her in a tight hug that crushed the air from her lungs. Kat smiled as she pulled away and turned to the other person, but Danny cut across anything she could have said. "Oh my God, Kat, Look at you! Look at your arm!"

Kat turned her head to look at the injury that had once again started bleeding, either from the sudden movement earlier or maybe from the force of the hug Danny had just given her. "It's not as bad as it looks" she lied to try and stop Danny from panicking quite so much. It was then that her attention was drawn to the fact that she wasn't the only one with an injury, Danny's wrist looked badly broken, but at least it had a support on it now. She shuddered at the memory of how such an injury had occurred. "This is all very touching, but we really do need to leave" the stranger spoke quietly, since arriving he had never taken his dark eyes of Kat, particularly her arm. Kat and Danny only nodded in response and the three of them took off down the corridors and down a flight of stairs towards the exit. Just before leaving however the stranger pulled a small vile out of one of his pockets, it was tiny, and filled with a strange silver substance. Danny immediately recognised it as one from the box they had found in the old burned down building but paid no heed to it. After all, Kat was safe, that was all that mattered. The stranger let the vile drop to the floor where he immediately crushed it under his boot, leaving the strange substance to leak over the floor and into the small cracks in the wood and the delicate glass to shatter. He smirked slightly before turning towards the other two, "let's go."

"Wait, what was that?" Kat asked, but Danny grasped her arm gently and dragged her down the hall, "who cares? Let's go!" Kat threw a single glance backwards before she finally allowed her legs to move. She could feel the blood from her upper arm leaking out of the wound, running down the length of her arm to drip slowly off her fingers, but she didn't care. She was free, the wound would heal up within a few weeks and she'd be ok. Danny would fix his wrist, and the two of them would be able to return home and pretend that none of this happened. They could go back, just the way they were before.

_**Creeper POV – An hour later**_

The creeper flew in through the large, broken window and folded his wings neatly behind his back. Flexing the muscles along his body he revelled in how fresh and new they felt, keeping the human girl alive was proving to be making him stronger and stronger by the day. At this rate, if he could consume enough he wouldn't go into his hibernation, which was due in a little over a week. He sniffed slightly and then froze; turning his head towards the floor he saw a tiny red spot on the wood.

His icy eyes narrowing he moved towards it and bent down to put his fingers to it. Just as he has thought, dried blood. He brought his hand back to his face and sniffed in the all too familiar smell, licking the liquid off his fingers to confirm. It was the girl. Growling he turned and stormed towards the room to stop dead and clench his fists tightly upon seeing that the door had been smashed open, from the _outside_. Storming into the room he glared around, looking for some kind of clue as to who had dared enter _his_ domain, and take _his_ pray away from him. He stomped around the room and heard a tiny _crack_ under the thick boots he wore, he narrowed his eyes and stepped back to reveal what he had stood on.

Before him he saw a small, broken vile, out of which were the last remains of a silvery liquid, most of which had already disappeared through the cracks in the floor. He dipped his fingers in what was left of the liquid and sniffed it cautiously. His blood froze and then boiled within a split second, first with shock which was quickly overtaken by anger. _How _had _that_ got all the way over _here!_

He clenched his fists so tightly that his palms began to bleed. His jaw was clenched tightly and his teeth ground together as he picked up another scent. Well two actually. One belonged to the girl's brother. That didn't bother him in the slightest. No, it was the other scent in the room that angered him. One that he had thought, and hoped he would never come across again. He allowed his eyes to wander back towards the silver liquid on the floor; it was the presence of _that,_ which made everything even worse.

Snarling he let out some of his frustration by hitting the wall with his already clenched fist, knowing a huge chunk out of it which shattered in a cloud of dust on impact. The human, the girl, _Kat,_ had no idea what she'd just got herself involved in. But she would soon, just as she would also soon learn _just_ how powerful the blood bond between the two of them really was. He'd find her, there was no way she could get away from him, it was impossible. She didn't know it yet, but she would soon.

_**Kat POV**_

Kat sat quietly outside the small, empty house that she and the others were 'borrowing'. It was so good to get fresh air after so long being inside. She briefly wondered why there were so many empty buildings around the area but shuddered at the thought that the creeper probably had something to do with it. It wouldn't surprise her if he killed every person within a household to feed himself.

The night was quiet; the only sound she could hear was Danny snoring, asleep on one of the sofas in the living room. Subconsciously she put her hand to her upper arm, it was still sore, incredibly so, a stabbing pain ran up it every time she moved. At least it could be open to the air at the moment; it would help it heal faster.

She heard a creak behind her and looked around to see the strange man, Yōkai, emerge from the house, shutting the door quietly behind him. She watched as he walked towards her and sat next to her, turning his attention to her arm. She was almost unnerved at how, every time he looked at her, it was her injury that he was staring at, as if transfixed. She moved her hand more, to cover the wound completely, but he grabbed her hand and tore it away, exposing the damaged flesh.

"Why are you still alive?" he hissed, more to himself than to her directly. "Get off me!" Kat snapped ripping her hand away from him and rising quickly to her feet. She glared down at him before walking off, back into the house, leaving him to sulk outside. Kat glanced once at Danny before settling herself on the other sofa, curling her arms around herself and drifting off to sleep.

_Kat opened her eyes to see nothing, nothing that is other than black. An impenetrable darkness that her vision simply couldn't overcome. She raised herself off the sofa and to her feet, looking around desperately, as she turned she realised that the sofa she had only just been sleeping on, was no longer there. So now, she was just surrounded by darkness. _

_She froze when she felt a cold breath on the back of her neck and spun around, only to see nothingness once again. __**'Thought you'd escape did you human?'**__ a voice hissed behind her and she spun around to see the creeper standing in front of her. She gasped and took a few steps back, trying to get away from him. _

_She took one last look at him before she turned and ran, she didn't know where she was going, didn't know where she _could_ even go in this endless void. __**'Where are you human?' **__she heard his voice question, sounding as if it were all around her, not behind her, not in her head, but everywhere. "Leave me alone!" She screamed running even faster, stealing a look behind her to see if he was following her. To her surprise he wasn't there, but as if one queue she ran into something hard and immovable. She opened her eyes to realise she was staring at the chest of her tormentor. Taking in a shaky gasp she tried to step away but her grabbed her shoulders so hard it hurt and kept her there. Her bright blue eyes locked onto his much colder ones and she started to shake in fear. __**'Where are you human?' **__he asked again and Kat shook her head. In truth, she didn't have a very good idea of where she was, or had been, she hadn't really been paying much attention on the journey there, too busy being glad for her escape. _

'_**I will not ask you again human, tell me where you are, or I'll force the information out of you' **__Kat tried to pull away but he held her firmly, removing his hand from her arm he moved it towards her head, clasping onto her skull she felt a rippling pain shoot through her. There was a flash of white light before the dark returned, flashes of images speeding in front of her vision. A stark and strange contrast against the darkness. It took her a while to identify that these images, were memories of hers. All in a jumbled mess, some were fairly resent, others were from years ago. Shea brief flash of her and Danny packing up the car for a trip, then her first encounter with the creeper, then time flew back as an image of herself as a child at the beach appeared. The images were only there for a split second before being replaced by the next one. The order was so jumbled up even Kat was having a hard time distinguishing them. _

_Finally the images slowed as the Creeper decided to highlight one in particular. Kat watched as the scene of Danny and the mysterious man broke into the room in which she was trapped. The image seemed distorted, as if glitching in places, even speeding through some parts, she wasn't sure if that was the creeper skipping bits he didn't want or if it was something to do with the quality of the memory. _

_The memory slowed again to normal speed as Yōkai dropped a slivery vile on the floor and crushed it under his boot. Kat watched as the memory then shattered and the creeper grabbed her by the scruff of the neck shaking her. __**'Who is he?'**__ he demanded, his tone obviously infuriated. "I don't know!" Kat responded, the panic in her voice obvious. "He's just some guy who turned up with Danny. I don't know who he is!" _

_Kat screamed as the creeper pulled hard at her hair, exposing her neck and forcing her head to lean back and look at the darkness above her. __**'Lat chance human, who is he, and where are you?' **__Kat gasped, unable to answer even if she'd wanted to. I scream broke from Kats lungs as she felt sharp teeth suddenly sink deeply into her neck, clenching even tighter making tears run down her face. She screamed and tried to struggle, hearing her name being called somewhere in the distance, almost like it wasn't there at all. The creeper tightened his jaws even more making Kat scream again. The voice was louder this time, she recognised it but felt to numb to place where it was from. At that moment the darkness seemed to break, light shining through the cracks getting brighter and brighter, causing the darkness to damage further. She heard the Creeper hiss in irritation before the blackness disappeared completely. _

Kat screamed as her eyes flew open to see two faces staring down at her. She sat up quickly and gripped her neck, realising that there was no injury there, even though she was sure she still felt the pain. She buried her face in her hands sobbing and felt Danny place a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Kat, it was just a bad dream" he reassured squeezing her shoulder slightly. Kat shook her head franticly, looking up at her brother. "No, it wasn't just a dream, Danny. It was him, he was _there_, he did it!" her volume got higher and higher until she was practically shouting. She was breathing heavily as she clenched her fists. Danny wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug, glancing up at Yōkai whose expression was unreadable_. _

He turned on his heel and walked out of the room, shutting the front door firmly behind him and sitting just beyond it. Danny rocked his little sister back and forth in a comforting manner until the tears suddenly subsided. "You try and get some sleep, I'll go ask Yōkai what there is to eat around here." With that he stood and left the room leaving Kat alone. She could hear the two speaking outside as Yōkai gave Danny instructions as to where to go for food. It sounded like it would be a rather long walk and Kat really didn't like the thought of being on her own with the strange man.

She didn't want to sleep, not after what had just happened. So she sat up with her knees tucked into her chest and her arms wrapped loosely around them.

Kat jumped slightly as she heard the door open and Yōkai walked in. Settling onto the sofa in front of her and giving her a deadly serious look, his expression dangerous.

**Creeper POV**

If he hadn't been furious before he sure was now, as the darkness around him shattered, giving way to the bright light he saw the confused, frightened look on the girls face before she faded completely form his view and he instead saw the room before him. Someone had interfered, and woke her up. They had ruined what was actually going quite well.

Now it was the day time, there was no point in venturing out to find her, he'd be spotted a mile off if in the air and wouldn't cover any ground fast enough with any other method. Grinding his incredibly sharp teeth together he knew that he would have to wait it out. Wait until the sun was down and he once again had the cover of darkness.

The girls mind was such a mess, it had been incredibly difficult to sort through all the jumbled memories until he found one that was useful to him. He hadn't been able to help himself, pausing in some parts, different pieces of her childhood, he couldn't help but notice that any memory of her parents seemed to end rather abruptly after about the age of seven. After that point there had been no trace of them at all. But that wasn't important, not in the slightest.

He sat still and silent, hoping that the girl would fall asleep again and he could re-connect with her. He knew it was possible to do while she was awake but that was far more difficult, at this range she'd have to be calling to him with her mind, strengthening the bond, and he knew there was no way that was going to happen. What he had to do now was wait for her to fall asleep again and contact her for a second time, whether she liked it or not she had to fall asleep some time. However there was one extra thing that concerned him, he wasn't sure yet having not confirmed the identity of the third member of the humans little group, but if he was correct... the girl, his prey was in more danger than she knew.

**Kat POV**

"Why is it that a little girl like _you_ has managed to survive for this long?" Yōkai hissed dangerously leaning in closer to her forcing Kat to lean back into the sofa to make more room between them. Kat didn't answer him, shocked at this guy's crazy obsession with what had happened between her and the Creeper. It was beyond unhealthy, as well as being just plain creepy.

"Answer me!" He yelled grabbing her by the scruff of the neck and pulling her forwards, his face inches from hers. "Answer me!" he yelled again, even louder this time and Kat grasped at his wrist, trying to pry his hand away from her but to no avail. She tugged again but this guy was strong. Ridiculously so.

Kat clenched her fist and punched forward, aiming at his jaw but he caught her wrist easily with one hand and used her own momentum against her, pulling her forwards so he could see the large, open wound on her upper arm. Kat tried again to tug her arm back but all he did was tighten his grip until it was painful making Kat hissed in pain. "Why are you alive? Answer me!" Yōkai yelled, back handing Kat hard across the cheek as he shouted.

Kat tried to kick out at him but it just didn't work. Infuriated he stood up, dragging her up with him and threw her onto the ground hard. Kat landed face first and quickly pushed herself up onto her elbows. She was about to push herself into a standing position when she felt a heavy boot press down on her back and shove her back down onto her front.

Kat yelled in pain as the boot was removed from her back and Yōkai grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling her up as he knelt down behind her, pulling her neck into an incredibly awkward angle. Kat grimaced and stared wide eyed in front of her, unable to look anywhere else. "Why _you_? He's never kept anyone alive before, why are _you_ still here!" he yelled and threw her back down and walked to her side. "Why didn't he kill you? What are you? His pet? His whore? Answer me!" His boot swung forward and connected with Kats ribcage and sent her flying backwards. She hit the wall and slid down to the ground with a groan of pain. "I... I don't know..." Kat gasped clutching her chest.

As Yōkai walked towards her Kat sprung up and launched herself at him, only for him to punch her hard in the stomach and then again in the face, sending her flying back into the wall and cause her lip to start bleeding badly.

Yōkai scoffed and strode towards her, grabbing the front of her shirt and yanking her up he threw her against the wall and held her there. His eyes moved back to the wound on her arm and his attitude changed quickly. "Tell me, exactly what body part did he pick?" he asked calmly, his tone curious. Kat stared up at him in confusion and he elaborated. "With any of his victims he finds a part of them that he likes, one that appeals to him. Its different from person to person, some people just don't appeal at all. What has he fed off in regard to you?"

Kat had the feeling that he already knew, with that knowing glint in his eyes. She wondered briefly how he knew so much about the creature that had held her captive but decided not to focus on that at the moment. "My blood" she answered simply and was surprised when he grinned in response to her statement.

"So he's been feeding from you on a regular basis then?" He questioned pressing in on Kat's throat making her choke out. Unable to gather enough breath to answer verbally Kat nodded quickly. Yōkai's mouth curled into a smile, but not the genuine happy kind of smile. It was closer to an evil kind of smirk than anything else.

Yōkai pulled Kat forward she that her ear was level with his mouth and quietly muttered "if that's why your still alive then your far more important to him than I originally thought." The next second Kat heard the click of the door and Danny walked in to see Yōkai holding Kat around the throat.

There was a brief pause as Danny stared shocked at the scene in front of him, before he finally responded to what he saw. "What the hell is going on?" Danny half asked, half yelled as Yōkai let go of Kat, letting her fall to the floor coughing. Kat looked up to see Yōkai turn to face Danny fully, his posture hostile.

**Really sorry guys for how late this chapter was... I had originally hoped to update a chapter on Christmas, but as you can see that didn't happen. Hopefully the next chapter won't be too long ^_^ you guys can take comfort in the fact that I have stared the next chapter, so it shouldn't take too long, I hope.**

**Anyway, remember to write a review, and tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter Ten

**Ok, I'm hoping that the next few chapters are when everything starts falling into place. You'll find out more about the 'bond' between Kat and the Creeper in this chapter too. **

**Before the chapter, some shout-outs from the last chapters reviews I think:**

**Sob'-'sob'-'sob: Thank you! So are you for reviewing so fast!**

**Phantom's Ange: Indeed there will be a change in the Creeper soon! I just figured that if Kat had escaped, he's be pretty pissed off, and so a caring attitude wouldn't have fit. But it will now! Mwahaha! Also your awesome for reviewing! **

**Also, you'll notice the little chapter scroll down thing will have jumped from chapter 6 to 10. It's so that I can label them properly but can't be bothered to do the rest yet. Figured I'd start as I mean to go on!**

**Chapter 10**

Kat watched in shock as Yōkai's body slowly began to change and transform. His skin turned from pale, and began to take on a strange, dark blue colouring, almost black. He reared his head back and the siblings watched as his teeth elongated and lengthened into sharp fangs. He turned back towards Kat, and she realised that his eyes had turned from black, to a blood red, with an almost crazed look to them. His dark hair disappeared by retracting back into his scalp as two short dark horns grew on the top of his head. While all this happened, he grew in height and his shoulders stretched wider as his figure became inhumanly large.

Kat shook with fright as Danny took a small step back towards the door. Kat pushed herself slowly and quietly to her feet while Yōkai had his attention fixed on Danny at the door. Slowly, she started to move, with the intention of getting around him, and then darting out the door with Danny when she was close enough to it.

That idea failed however when a floorboard underfoot creaked loudly and Yōkai turned his scarlet eyes to her swinging his arm back suddenly he hit her in the abdomen with his huge forearm sending her flying back into the wall. Forgetting all but the fact that his sister needed him Danny bounded forward at the creature that had, five minutes ago been human. The creature that was Yōkai turned quickly and grabbed Danny by the neck, lifting him clear off his feet and squeezing hard. Kat struggled to take air into her lungs from the impact of the wall and slowly crawled forward to try and help her older brother.

Yōkai turned to look down at her on the ground and gave her a look of pure disgust. Throwing Danny away from him with such force that the widows shook when he collided with the wall he began to walk slowly toward Kat, grabbing her by the scruff of the neck and slamming her into a wall where he kept her pinned by the throat.

"I know your all pal-y with the creeper. I want you to bring him too me." He shook her violently, hitting her into the wall and keeping her pinned once again. Kat clawed desperately at his hand trying to get away and he back handed her hard causing her head to snap to the side. She screamed in pain and he brought his face close to her ear. "You get the creeper to me, and your brother lives. I'm not very patient little girl, so you better do it quickly. He'll know how to find me."

With that he let her go and she fell to the floor, landing haphazardly on her side, her face pointing to the ground and her dark hair falling all around her face. She looked up shakily as Yōkai walked away from her and towards Danny. In one swift movement he struck Danny hard across the temple, knocking him out immediately. Kat felt hot tears run down her face as Yōkai slung her brother over his shoulder. He turned back to Kat as she tried to struggle back to her feet and kicked her hard in the ribs, knocking all the air out of her lungs and making her double over in pain. To top it off she was sure she felt a rib crack.

Kat watched helplessly from face down on the floor as Yōkai walked away with Danny slung over his shoulder and exited the building, having to duck to get through the door thanks to his immeasurable height slamming the door shut behind him. Kat could feel a pool of blood forming on the floor underneath her chin as she stretched her hand out, trying to reach out towards the door. She could feel herself start to grow faint as her consciousness began to slowly leave her. She blinked once, twice, three times before everything went black.

_Kat opened her eyes to find that she was surrounded by darkness, all around her was nothing but black. She wrapped her arms tightly round her chest and gripped tightly, grimacing at the pain even the slightest of movement caused. She stared around her at the never ending darkness as her eyes began to water at the pain she was in, as well as the panic as to what was happening to Danny._

_She froze and stood strait when she felt a presence directly behind her and knew exactly what was there. It was the Creeper. __**"Where are you, human?" **__He asked, his voice sounding thoroughly annoyed. Kat began to shake in fear as she slowly turned to face him, her arm returning back to her chest as it hurt to breathe. Her eyes, shinning with tears fixed onto his irritated face and she watched as he looked her up and down quickly and his expression changed to something completely unreadable. _

"_**I didn't inflict these injuries on you"**__ he sounded both curious... and infuriated. __**"Who did this?" **__He asked taking a step forwards and placing a large hand on her chin, moving her head slowly from side to side to see it from different angles. He moved his fingers to her swollen bottom lip and took it away with a small amount of blood coating it. __**"Where are you?"**__ he asked again, gently this time as his eyes wandering over the bruises Kat was sure she had. _

"_I don't know," she whimpered, disgusted at how pathetic her voice sounded and the Creeper surveyed her for a few seconds. __**"Come here"**__ his voice sounded in her head gently as he moved both his hands forward, "__**just relax, this may hurt for a second."**__ He placed his hands on each of her temples and Kat felt a familiar pain and saw the flash of white light before images from her memory began to flash before her eyes. _

_He settled on the image of the inside of the house, before moving on to the image of Yōkai transforming into the monster and taking Danny away, Kat looked to his face to see it contorted with anger. She focused back on the memories he was sorting through to see an image from outside the house. There was a woods visible, but the memory was from when it had been dark, so there weren't many other details. _

_The Creeper let go of her head and moved back slightly. Surveying her carefully as he watched her expression he paced a comforting hand on her shoulder. __**"I think I know where you are, stay there."**__ He told her gently and began to fade slowly from her view. "Wait, don't leave me here!" Kat screamed, panic raising within her, but within seconds he was gone. Leaving Kat alone in the unfamiliar darkness, causing the panic to get the better of her as she slumped to the floor, crying freely now. She felt completely alone, utterly isolated, without knowing that Danny was safe, she didn't think she could handle it._

_She had no idea how long she remained in this strange dream world, all she knew is that she felt relief like nothing else when it slowly began to fade away._

Kat opened her eyes slowly to find herself face down on the cold wooden floor. She didn't dare move, everything hurt. What she hadn't realised until now was that the dream world numbed most of the pain she had in the real world. Now it was back with a vengeance. She briefly remembered being told by the Creeper to stay where she was and would have laughed had her ribs allowed it. With injuries like these, she wasn't going anywhere.

_Creeper POV_

The second he pulled out of the dream world in which he contacted the girl the Creeper rose to his feet and made his way quickly to one of the large, glassless windows. Spreading his wings wide he took off into the air as fast as he could go. All the while images of the girls injuries plaguing his mind. What was the point? Why harm her in such a way? Sure, he himself had inflicted a few injuries on her, but that was so that he could feed. So he could survive, there had been an actual purpose to it!

He veered off to one side as he neared a large wood; he knew there was a house there. In fact, he had hunted the resident of it as food. He was sure from the images he had seen in the girls head that it was her location. Even if they were fleeting, blurred memories, they were enough to give him a rough idea.

He landed swiftly outside the house, his knees buckling ever so slightly at the force in which he landed and strode towards the front door. As he reached the door he was greeted by the strong scent of blood. Her blood, and practically threw the door open.

He ground his sharp teeth in anger when he saw her, half conscious, barley awake, laying on her front in a far corner of the room. As he walked into the large room she stirred slightly and tried to move, picking her head up off the floor a little he could see blood pooled under her chin from various parts of her face.

The Creeper walked quickly towards her, not even bothering to shut the door he was soon standing by her side. He slowly knelt down next to her and placed a hand on her back. She flinched from the touch and he moved his hand to push her shirt up, exposing the skin of her back. He ground his teeth even tighter when he saw the immense bruising there. He replaced the shirt to where it had originally been and slowly, trying not to hurt her further turned her onto her back.

He saw more bruising, mixing in with shallow cuts and scraped across her skin. The wound on her upper arm which, admittedly he had caused had re-opened and was steadily bleeding. Her cheek was badly swollen and almost black with bruising along with her lower lip which was bleeding badly. Her eyes were half closed as she watched him look her over, it was as if she wasn't really seeing him.

The Creeper quickly decided that whilst none of her injuries looked fatal, they certainly needed to be looked at but the main thing she needed was to rest. Moving slowly, so as not to jostle her and make her injuries worse her put one arm under her knees and the other under her back. He slowly brought her closer to him, and straitened his legs, bringing himself up into a standing position and bringing her with him. Her breathing was shallow as she moved her eyes slowly to look up at him. She felt so light in his grip, so small and fragile. He was almost surprised that she was even still conscious with the injuries she had.

As he walked outside carrying the small girl he felt her shiver from the sudden cold and pulled her closer to him. Spreading his wings outwards he moved off into the air quickly, trying the block the wind off of the girl as much as possible to keep her warm.

Within a few minutes he was back at the old factory and he flew swiftly in through the same window in which he had left. He looked down at the girl to see that her eyes were closed, but he knew she was awake, only just though. He walked slowly into the room he normally inhabited and placed her gently on the bed. She was still shivering; he would put a blanket on her once he had checked her over properly.

He moved to his small desk and picked up several bandages, along with other various pieces of medical supplies. He moved back toward her to see that her eyes were once again half open, she blinked slowly as she watched him approach, she looked absolutely exhausted. He carefully began to re-bandage the wound on her upper arm, wrapping the cloth tightly round the wound, applying pressure to help stop the bleeding.

Surveying her carefully he began to lift up the bottom of her shirt but she stopped him, he hand gripping his wrist. "_**I need to see your ribs, human, you may have cracked one**_" she hesitantly let go and turned her head to look away.

The creeper was shocked when he pulled the cloth up to reveal an extremely large scar on her abdomen. He placed a hand gently over it and looked at her face. She didn't respond at all, no flinching, nothing. He let his eyes wander back to the pale skin, realising that this was an extremely old injury. Judging by how much the scar had paled, it must have happened when she was a child. He made a mental note to ask about the origin of it before focusing on the task at hand once again.

I didn't take as long as he thought to clear up all the wounds the girl had, but by the time he had finished she had fallen asleep once again. Creeper pulled a blanket carefully over her and realised that she was still shivering, her face had a faint look of pain even in her sleep. Sighing softly he moved under the thin blanket with her, sharing his body heat as much as possible he pulled her small frame towards him.

He looked down at her sleeping form and felt his anger build once again. What possible purpose had there been to injure her in such a way? It was unnecessary. Pointless. He knew she would be determined to find her brother as soon as she woke, but there was no way she was going anywhere for a while. She needed to recover first before she went anywhere.

_A few miles away from Creeper and Kat..._

Along the seemingly endless stretch of road a lone figure walked at a slow pace. It was the sort of figure that any person interested in their own self-preservation would avoid, the dangerous aura given off was obvious.

A light wind blew and the figure came to a sudden halt, lifting their head to sniff the air inquisitively. They turned to the left and sniffed the air again, then began to walk in that direction, following the scent they'd picked up. A smile formed on the figures face as they walked to their new destination. No one heard them utter "long time no see... Creeper" under their breath as they walked at their consistently slow pace.


End file.
